


Let's Chat

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 5





	Let's Chat

guppy: hey jim!

guppy: jim?

guppy: yoo-hooooo….jim!

Ranger: Oops, sorry, Chief. I stepped away for a minute.

guppy: didn’t i tell you to set your status to away when you do that?

Ranger: Yes, you did. I just forgot.

guppy: ok…set your status to busy now

Ranger: For crying out loud, Chief, you’re the only person on my buddy list. Who do you think is going to interrupt?

guppy: ::rolls eyes::

Ranger: You are such a little shit.

guppy: no, today i am the insanely handsome and unbelievably sexy prince blair...kneel before your master, slave!...kiss my feet!

Ranger: I thought it was my turn.

guppy: ::levels best puppy dog eyes at you::

Ranger: LOL All right, all right, enough with the pathetic display already. Tell me what you’re wearing.

guppy: i am adorned in the finest silk pantaloons from exotic cathay…a shade of blue which compliments my eyes…trimmed in brocade and studded with jewels so tiny, so intricately woven into the fabric, only a sentinel, my sentinel, can discern them…in place of my crown, today i have chosen a simple thin band of gold which caresses my forehead and a panther shaped gold charm dangles from it…and what of you, my pet? what are you wearing to please your master?

Ranger: Nothing at all.

guppy: ::thud::

Ranger: I am kneeling at your feet. I am kissing and licking each toe. And now I am sucking the large toe of your right foot into my mouth.

guppy: ahhhh, you have such a talented tongue, my pet…very nice…but our time is short this day and i have other plans for you

Ranger: I am still kneeling, upright, with my hands clasped behind me.

guppy: hands and knees, slave!

Ranger: I’m on all fours. My legs are spread apart just a little. My cock is erect, waiting for your touch.

guppy: bend your arms so your forearms are resting on the floor and lean down…rest your head on your arms

Ranger: I am bent over. I’m wiggling a little, trying to find a comfortable position.

guppy: i’m walking around you, admiring what a beautiful man you are…you look so good like this, with your ass thrust high and your cock rigid and throbbing and eager…i’m trailing my fingers along the cleft of your ass, tickling and caressing…i’m tracing a pattern with my fingertip on your left cheek where i will one day brand you with the mark of my ownership

Ranger: When?

guppy: ::slaps your ass:: when i am good and ready, my insolent pet

Ranger: My sense of touch is dialed up. I am rocking back and forth now, enjoying the feel of your hands on me. My cock is leaking and my balls hang heavy between my legs. I have prepared myself for you and I am desperate to feel you inside me.

guppy: i’m behind you now…do you feel my cock teasing, straining, ready to claim you?

Ranger: Yes. I’m thrusting my ass back. Every muscle in my body is taut. My thighs are trembling. I’m covered with sweat. I feel your hands on my hips, steadying me. Please.

guppy: say it

Ranger: I’m yours. Only yours. Forever. Take me.

guppy: my cock slips inside you…you are slick and hot and tight…i’m pounding into you, slowly, steadily…i’m driving into you over and over…i can’t get enough of you…i’m leaning over you, encircling your waist with my left arm…my right hand is grasping your cock…i’m jacking it in time with the rhythm of my cock in your ass…i love you…i need you…i can’t get enough of you…come for me

Ranger: Your warmth surrounds me. I’m dizzy and giddy. All my senses are alive and on edge as I feel your release. I come and come. I’m coming for you and with you.

guppy: hooyah! oh man jim that was unfuckinbelievable...you’re the best

Ranger: I love you, my little guppy.

guppy: ::sappy grin:: i know, man, i love you too.

Ranger: How’s the seminar going? How soon are you gonna be back?

guppy: the seminar’s great man…i should be home day after tomorrow…thanks for this

Ranger: I miss you. And you’re welcome, but I’m not sure I get this whole cybersex thing. Whatever happened to good old phone sex?

guppy: LOL…for someone who doesn’t get it you did great man…and there’s nothing wrong with phone sex…i’m just trying to broaden your horizons…kick your butt into the 21st century

Ranger: Right.

guppy: i’ve got some notes to finish up…love you…later

Ranger: I love you too. Behave.

~*~*~*~

An hour later, Blair tidied his work area and re-stuffed his backpack. He shuffled around the small hotel room, flipped the TV on and surfed aimlessly through the channels for a while before finally shutting it off. He stripped to his undershirt and boxers, climbed onto the bed and wormed under the covers.

He was just about to turn out the lights, when the phone rang.

Frowning slightly, wondering who would be calling at this hour, he reached over and snagged the receiver.

“Hell-loooo,” he warbled.

“What are you wearing?” Jim’s husky voice whispered breathlessly.

Blair smiled, his cock twitched, and he made himself comfortable.


End file.
